Long Live the King
by Dorysblue
Summary: Aragorn's final moments, as a husband, and king


Long Live the King.  
  
Aragorn's final moments.  
  
"Aragorn, you must eat something," Arwen said fiddling with some pans. Aragorn had not eaten for a day now, and Arwen was wondering if it was from stress, or age. "My love, I am just not hungry" Aragorn laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "Please, stop worrying about me, I am fine, I am old, but I am fine" Arwen smiled and turned in his arms. She kissed him lightly on the lips. She looked at his fine gray hair that used to be so dark, his light blue eyes that were once so deep and full of color. And, she wondered where all the years went. When they had their first child, Eldarion. Aragorn let his lover go, and walked into his kingdom slowly. He knew his time was coming. The reason he hadn't eaten was because he was worried about Arwen, when he would find himself too old to even lift his trusted sword anymore. He knew he would die soon, very soon. Even Arwen noticed his age when after he kissed her, she looked deep into his eyes and seemed to see right through him. But, he would not let her worry, not today, not today. He held out his hand to her to come to bed with him, as she had done for so many years. She gracefully took it, even though she had aged as well, she still seemed like the young sweet angel when he met her. Not that she wasn't as sweet or as angelic as before but.time was not always on her side. He led her to bed and slept peacefully with his lover, as the trusted guards kept watch over the kingdom.  
  
(The next morning)  
  
Aragorn squeezed his eyes shut tighter, as the dawn's sun flashed right onto his lids. He grunted and moved, and felt a lot of cracking going on in his body. He smiled a bit, it was always amusing to find out which bone in which place would finally crack and feel anew today. But, he was reminded of his doom when he looked at Arwen. Still softly breathing, she looked so beautiful. Aragorn could feel tears coming to his eyes. He would leave her. He didn't want to, but he knew it was inevitable. He sighed; he looked up at the breaking dawn. His last morning had just broken darkness.  
At the breakfast table, Arwen noticed Aragorn had still not eaten. So she tried to gently encourage him. "Why will you not eat? Is the food to your distaste?" Arwen knew exactly how to manipulate Aragorn, and it only was two words. Guilt trip. "Why, no! This food is absolutely delicious Arwen my love, but, alas, I am afraid I am still not hungry." "But, how can you say my food is delicious, my love, when you haven't even looked at it?" Arwen pouted slightly and sighed loudly. Aragorn couldn't help it, he was really hungry, but he just couldn't overcome his worry. But, he decided, since this was his last day, why not? He dove into his food eating everything, and even a little off Arwen's plate.  
  
(Afternoon)  
  
Aragorn and Arwen took a walk in the gardens. It was the most beautiful site in the world there. And, not to mention, was quite romantic at night. Aragorn had decided to remind himself to take Arwen there after supper, but he realized he might not make it that long. Already he could feel his eyes darken. He kept feeling something in him that he was not quite sure what it was. Kind of like an itch you just can't reach, but it's not to the point of insanity, just to the point of a bother. Arwen tugged him, and he fell out of his dream state, to see Arwen strip herself completely and go skinny-dipping in a very large pond. Aragorn just stared at his giggling wife, who after diving in, came back out and dragged him in too. After they were both completely newed and having a great time, Aragorn just stared at Arwen and smiled and said with a chuckle. "Aren't elves supposed to be sophisticated and reserved?" Arwen glanced at him and gave him a playful slap on his face. Then she leaned close and said. "Only in public," Then she passionately kissed him on the lips, and they made love.  
  
(Evening)  
  
Aragorn could feel himself growing numb. Age was not a very happy thing once it finally caught up to you. He was laying on his bed with a book, in which he could no longer read without his lenses. He put the book down and felt something overwhelm him. It was something he had felt since this morning, but he never truly noticed it until now. It felt like all the blood in him was stopping and becoming flat and cold. He was dying. Arwen graced into the room to see him. She knew immediately that something was wrong; she could feel her husband's pain at that point. She climbed onto the bed and came to his side instantly. She looked into his eyes and moaned. He was dying. She closed her eyes and looked away, but only for a bit. She knew this was coming, she had felt it all day, but never truly noticed it until now. She cried and held him. He looked at her, her dizzying blue eyes; she even still had a few black hairs left. He had been so fortunate to have her. And, he truly loved and appreciated her for everything. But, he could barely speak to her; he could feel himself falling into a sleep that he would never awake from. A guard came into the room looking to seek business with Aragorn, but when he saw the site, he quickly ran to get the doctor. Even the guard knew before he left, his efforts were in vain. But, he would at least try to save his king. Arwen spoke to Aragorn gently. "My love, what is happening to you.I know you must go, but why now? Why today? Why?" Arwen wasn't asking anymore. She could still hear Elrond's warning in her head. She tried to ignore it, for Aragorn's sake. "Arwen, I am dying my love, and I shall be in the place of king's in which my father Arathorn shall be." He touched her face lovingly and began to caress her. She put one hand on his and felt how cold and weak it was becoming. Arwen began to cry harder. This was really happening. She was loosing Aragorn. Her love, life, soul mate, and friend.he was dying. Aragorn looked up at Arwen, but seemed to be seeing something else. He began speaking softer again. "Oh, Arwen it's so beautiful, the halls are filled with love and food, and I will be going there shortly. Oh, there is a white beached shore with silver glass water, and the sky is like your eyes, so blue and eternally loving." He cracked at the last sentence a bit, but regained his voice long enough to utter his last words to his lover. "Arwen, I do not regret a single moment with you. I only regret our time was so short together, but even in this short time I have already been the happiest king there ever surely was. And, I owe it all.to you." She kissed him passionately again, but her sobs were not concealed. She felt his body completely relax, and the kiss end. She stared at her lover, and saw or felt, any more life.  
When the guard came back, he saw that it was already to late. Arwen lay on the bed holding Aragorn and sobbing. The guard took off his helmet, and went outside to tell his kingdom the tragedy. When he finally made it outside, he called a meeting and all came, to see what this guard had to say. He spoke in a very loud and hurt voice. "King Elessar, Son of Arathorn, and heir of Isildur, has died." A large hush came over the kingdom. Then cries of pain and sobs began to erupt. They wanted to know how, why, when, where, and how this could happen to their king. But, the guard just shook his head, and said "King Elessar lived long, the king of peace." 


End file.
